leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY013
* Closed * * }} Kindergarten Chaos! (Japanese: ニンフィアVSケロマツ！幼稚園は大さわぎ！！ VS ! Big Commotion in the Kindergarten!!) is the 13th episode of the , and the 812th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 16, 2014 and in the United States on April 12, 2014. Blurb As Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie continue their journey to Cyllage City, they meet a young woman named Penelope who challenges Ash to a battle on the spot, right there in the forest! Penelope wants Ash to come with her if she beats him, which makes Serena a little nervous. Plus, Penelope’s partner for the battle is Sylveon, a Pokémon Ash hasn’t seen before. Ash is extra excited when Clemont tells him Sylveon is a Fairy-type Pokémon—a type Ash has never encountered! Froakie does its best, but Sylveon easily defeats it with a devastating combo of Attract and Draining Kiss, leaving Froakie a little embarrassed and sulky for a while. Ash keeps his word, and all our heroes come along as Penelope leads them away...straight to her kindergarten class! Penelope explains that she and Sylveon explore the forest every day, looking for wild Pokémon to befriend so the children can meet them. This time, she’s brought our heroes and all their Pokémon instead! The kids are delighted, except for one boy named Randall, who’s afraid of Pokémon and determined to keep his distance. Naturally, Team Rocket is lurking nearby, making plans to steal Pikachu—and Penelope’s Sylveon, too! They show up disguised as a traveling entertainment troupe and invite all the kids up on stage to play with them. When the kids are on the stage, Team Rocket sets off a series of smoke bombs. In the chaos, they swipe Pikachu and Sylveon and take off in their truck...but they don’t know Randall and Froakie are trapped there as well! Ash manages to hop onto the back of the truck as it drives away, and eventually gets inside. At first, he and Froakie work to break the cages holding Sylveon and Pikachu, but they’re too tough. When Randall sees how sad Sylveon is, he finally agrees to help, and with all three of them working together, the Pokémon are freed! After they send the villains blasting off again, Ash and Randall return to the class, and Randall excitedly tells his classmates and teacher about his part in the rescue. The others are happy to see he’s gotten over his fear of Pokémon, and he even announces his plans to become a Pokémon Trainer when he gets older! Plot Somewhere in the forest, has met the eye of a , who reminds him of the Trainer rule: they must now battle. Ash agrees, and the opposing Trainer introduces herself as , and releases her Pokémon, . Ash has never seen the Pokémon before, and takes out his Pokédex to identify it as an evolution of . tells him that Sylveon is a type, which is news to Ash. Bonnie remarks that is also the same type. Despite never having battled or previously known the type, Ash sends out to battle. Before battling, Penelope asks Ash to promise one thing: that if she wins the battle, Ash will have to stay with her a while; flustering . Ash, confident in his abilities, agrees, and begins the battle with a . Sylveon counters with , which sends Froakie crashing into a tree. Sylveon follows up with , but Ash instructs Froakie to jump out of the way, causing the tree's fruits to fall. Froakie hits the falling fruit at Sylveon, who hits them out of the way with its feelers. Ash claims that the attack was a decoy, and Froakie leaps from above with , which briefly dazes Sylveon. Ash sends Froakie to finish it, but Penelope has one final weapon, . Froakie falls immediately and deeply in love with Sylveon. Ash commands it to pull it together, but Froakie does not listen. Sylveon uses and kisses the enamored Froakie on the cheek, draining its energy and sending it to the floor, fainted. Ash runs over to retrieve Froakie, and Penelope tosses him an Oran Berry to heal Froakie. She says that since she won, as promised, Ash will be with her for a while, making Serena even more shocked. Penelope leads the group to a kindergarten, where the children rush to greet her and Sylveon, welcoming her back. Penelope tells Ash she is a teacher at the kindergarten, and the children ask her what Pokémon she brought with her today. The children notice and crowd around him, and he escapes the mob up Ash's shoulders. The professor of the kindergarten joins the group and thanks the travelers for coming all the way out to the school. Penelope explains that she and Sylveon go out to the meadows every day and bring back the Pokémon they've befriended so the children can interact with Pokémon. Ash says that if that was the case, Penelope could have told him in the first place; and Serena puts her hand over her heart and breaths a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Froakie is nursing a bruised ego away from the group when a kindergarten boy begins to approach him. High up on a tree, watches the group through binoculars. is infatuated with Sylveon and falls from the tree, in love. James decides that this will be the day that Team Rocket gets Pikachu, and while they're at it, Sylveon too. Jessie agrees to start the operation right away. Back at the kindergarten, the kids fawn over Ash's Pikachu, and the travelers in turn release all their Pokémon for the children to play with, much to the kids' excitement. In the halls, Ash sees a child running away, unbeknownst to them the same boy who approached Froakie. The professor identifies him as Randall, and goes to get him. Penelope explains that Randall actually loves Pokémon, but gets scared easily. As Ash and his friends show their Pokémon to the children, Sylveon offers Pokémon food to Froakie, who shakes its head and blushes, still embarrassed by its actions in battle. Ash tells it to cheer up. The professor returns with Randall in hand. Ash shows him Froakie, but Randall is scared to touch it or feed it, despite Ash and the group's reassurances. Hiding his face with his hat, Randall remembers a time when he was younger and first encountered Pokémon. Small Randall was watching a under his back porch, when a appeared behind him, scaring Hoppip and causing him to accidentally harm Randall, who watches, crying, as it hops away. Now, Randall explains he just wanted to be friends with the Pokémon. The group urges him not to worry about it too much, but Randall is still unconvinced. Just then, a semi-truck backs into the yard. The side opens revealing a colorful set and two "performers", who bid the children to watch as they start to juggle. The children, including the travelers, rush excitedly to the truck, while Penelope and the professor remain behind, confused. The "performers" say that they are volunteers, here to give the children a wonderful time, and Ash says that he wants to try juggling, too. James, in a costume, comes out from the side of the truck and gives Ash permission to have a "beary good time." Ash, Randall, and the rest of the children walk up onto stage to play. Team Rocket passes out balls to the children while Randall sits down behind a set piece, Froakie is also unamused. As the children throw the balls in the air, smoke is released, obscuring the teachers' view. As the children scream, Ash tells them to exit the truck, which they do, as the smoke is thinning. As Ash checks that everyone made it down, alone on the stage with Sylveon and Pikachu, two nets come down and trap the two Pokémon, sending Ash flying offstage. The door to the set closes and Team Rocket shed their disguises from on top the truck. Ash demands they give the Pokémon back, but Team Rocket drives off at full speed. Ash runs after the truck, followed by , and grabs onto the back just as the truck rounds a bend. At the kindergarten, the teachers realize that Randall is missing. Noticing Fletchling in their mirror, James sends out mud from their exhaust pipe and hits Fletchling, sending it back. Inside, Randall and Froakie surprise each other and notice Pikachu and Sylveon, who are trapped in glass containers. Back at the kindergarten, Ash's friends realize that Randall is still on the truck. Accompanied by Penelope, they decide to go save them. Inside the truck again, Froakie tries to break the containers with Bubble and Water Pulse, but to no avail, while Randall looks on. Ash has managed to open the truck's back door and struggles into the truck, reassuring the Pokémon and Randall, promising to release them. Sooner down the road, Fletchling cleans off its feathers when , Serena, Clemont, and Penelope drive up, asking what happened. On the truck's stage, Ash combines forces with Froakie to try and break Pikachu and Sylveon out of captivity. Together, they ram up against the containers repeatedly, but with little effect. Ash asks Randall to help, but he is reluctant and self-doubting. Ash convinces him by saying that he need Randall's help to save everyone, and together the three break Sylveon free, who thanks Randall with its feelers. Pikachu is also released, and at last Randall feels comfortable with Pokémon. The truck is parked inside a warehouse, and Team Rocket emerges, eager to report their success right away. However, their laughter stops abruptly when the truck door lifts open to reveal Ash, Randall, and the released Pokémon. Jessie and James send out and , and command them to use and , respectively. Sylveon protects Randall as Ash sends Froakie with a Water Pulse and Pikachu with a , which collide mid-air with Team Rocket's attacks. In the smoke that ensues, Ash commands Pikachu to use , sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Fletchling and Penelope's car come into the warehouse to see that everyone is safe and well. Back at the kindergarten, Randall tells the story of how he saved Pikachu and Sylveon, and asks Froakie if they are friends. Ash assures them they are and that he is Randall's friend too, and Froakie and Randall fist bump, Randall not scared any longer. Later, as Ash and his companions say goodbye, Randall says that he too wants to be a Pokémon Trainer when he gets older, and Ash promises that the next time he sees him, they'll battle. The class waves goodbye as the four travelers disappear into the distance. Major events * learns of the type. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * ** Randall Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (toy) * (toy) * (fountain) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The next episode preview is narrated by , , , and . ** At the end of the preview, Bonnie says "Everyone, keep Pokémon!" instead of Ash saying his "Everyone, get Pokémon!" phrase. ** Unusually, no background music plays during the preview. * The car was driving to rescue Ash and Randall appears to be a . * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * This episode shares many similarities to The Purr-fect Hero: ** Both episodes involve a kindergarten. ** Both episodes involve Ash and releasing their Pokémon to show the kindergartners. ** A wild attacking a little boy in the flashback. ** performing a show to trick the kindergartners and Ash and his friends. * This episode shares its dub title with an episode of . Errors * After Ash scans , the background appears over Serena's ponytail. * Sylveon's tail and the tips of its feelers are sometimes pale cream like its body instead of their respective colors. ** Similarly, Penelope's shoes are colored pale cream instead of pink in some scenes. ** When Sylveon offers Froakie some Pokémon food, its left rear paw is colored pale cream instead of pink. This error repeats in another scene with Sylveon's right rear paw. ** As Sylveon protects Randall from Team Rocket, its right paw is pale cream instead of pink. * As the principal introduces Randall, the bow on Penelope's head is completely pale cream. * After Sylveon uses on , Bonnie's hair clip is the same color as her hair for a few frames. This error repeats in another scene. * In some scenes, the watch on Penelope's left hand is missing. * When falls out of the tree, his ears are cream-colored like his body instead of black for a few frames. * When Penelope asks Ash and his friends to release their Pokémon to show to the kids, her waist is too big and her legs are seen cut off. * When Clemont shows two young boys his , his eyes have no scleras. * As Meowth and Jessie begin to juggle, Jessie's pockets and the eye on Meowth's outfit disappear for a few frames. * In one scene, the half of Serena's hat colored light pink is pink instead. * As Meowth passes out the balls, the brown spot on the back of 's head is missing. * After finishes their motto, Meowth's right foot is fully cream-colored when half of it should be brown, Bunnelby's foot is completely gray when half of it should be brown, and Penelope's shoes are entirely pink when half of them should be blue. * After Froakie's fails to break the glass containers, Randall's sleeves are missing the orange stripes. * When Ash and Froakie are about to break Sylveon's glass container, the tips of 's ears are yellow instead of black. ** In the same scene, Sylveon's left knee is half-pink and the back of its head is completely pink. * As Ash asks Randall to help free Pikachu, Sylveon's tail is missing. * The moment they show the glass shattering to free Sylveon, it shows it and the device to the right of Pikachu when all prior scenes show it on his left. * Sylveon rubs its ribbon-like feeler on Randall's head with the following shot pulling it back and looking towards Ash. However, in the next shot it shows it rubbing Randall's head again despite not reaching back out with its ribbon-like feeler. * When Ash, Froakie, Randall, and Sylveon are breaking the glass box to save Pikachu, the yellow part of Randall's shoes are green, while the circle is still yellow. * When Team Rocket arrives in their new hideout, the back of Meowth's ears are black instead of cream. * The brown part of Meowth's tail is cream in two scenes, including Team Rocket's blast-off. * When Ash agrees to battle Randall when he grows up, a bow on Penelope's shirt is missing. * In the dub, the narrator did not say fortsättning följer (to be continued). * When Clemont asks Bunnelby to use , the ground is paving. When Bunnelby performs the move, the ground changes to dirt surface suddenly. File:XY013 error.png|Penelope missing her watch File:XY013 error 2.png|Sylveon's tail error File:XY013 error 3.png|Chespin's head error File:XY013 error 4.png|Randall's shoes error File:XY013 error 5.png|Penelope with no bow on her shirt Dub edits * For an unknown reason, the title card lacks the characters' shadows in the dub. * In the English dub, Ash confirms Froakie as male by saying, "It's because he lost the battle to Sylveon. I think Froakie's a little embarrassed about the ." In other languages |zh_cmn= |id= |it= |fi= |es_eu= |nl= |el= |sv= |fr_eu= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |de= |no= |th= |ko= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 013 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes directed by Chō Kobayashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazuma Tanaka Category:Episodes animated by Hiroyuki Furukawa Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Kindergarten-Chaos! es:EP817 fr:XY013 it:XY013 ja:XY編第13話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第13集